Ain't No Place I'd Rather Be
by snipershezz
Summary: Or the five times Kraglin randomly kissed Yondu and the one time Yondu did. In which, Kraglin is a cheeky bastard who keeps stealing kisses and Yondu's a confused idiot who don't like surprises.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill,

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** 5+1 Things, Surprise Kissing, Kissing Fluff, Humour, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Little Bit of Feels Thrown in, Size Kink, Size Difference, Biting, Slightly Dom!Kraglin, Dirty Talk, Pushy Bottoms, Because - Well - It's Yondu, Knotting, Animal Instincts, I Have No Excuse For This, Just Indulging in My Desire to Write Something Sweet and Inevitably Smutty,

 **Summary:** Or the five times Kraglin randomly kissed Yondu and the one time Yondu did. In which, Kraglin is a cheeky bastard who keeps stealing kisses and Yondu's a confused idiot who don't like surprises.

 **A/N:** So my phone LCD decided to crap out on me because smartphones are assholes like that and I had to get a new one, as I result I lost a glorious one shot I was working on which I was loving so far. After my customary pissed off rant in the shower because I can't swear anywhere else in my house because of little impressionable ears lol I went off to read the WIPs I'm following and this one wouldn't leave me alone lol. So, this was inspired by the latest chapters (21 & 22) of Obfonteri's "First Times" ;)

The next one shot I'm working on is a shitload of whump, not sure where it came from but it's working its way through some not so fabulous territory at the moment and I wanted to edit and post something happy before I face the world this morning :)

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

* * *

1.

It was supposed to be a covert operation. Just him and Kraglin. They were slipping in and out of the dingy club unnoticed by anyone.

At least that was the _idea_.

While the black hooded cloak Yondu was wearing hid his implant well enough, his face was still on display for anyone who cared to look close enough.

The Centaurian ducked his head when he spotted one of their regular contacts peering at him through the smokey atmosphere. If they got noticed this whole job would go tits up in a hot second.

Kraglin, ever the calming presence at his side, pushed off the wall and invaded his personal space.

"Wha' tha hell-" the Centaurian began before being cut off by a surprisingly soft set of pale lips.

Yondu made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, mouth opening in shock. The Hraxian took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with the older man's.

Blue fingers scrabbled for something to ground him, latching onto Kraglin's thick, heavy jacket.

Yondu was just about to say fuck it all and go for broke when Kraglin pulled away.

The Hraxian threw a cautious look over his shoulder, "That were close." He said casually, as if he hadn't just fucked with Yondu's _entire view of the world_. "Our target's over there sir, come'on."

He slunk off through the crowd leaving Yondu to blink stupidly after him.

 _What the fuck?!_

2.

He'd put his foot in it.

Yondu woke up with a killer hangover and no memory of the night before. So, he was blissfully ignorant of whatever the hell he'd done, until he marched onto the bridge.

The entire crew on duty collectively held their breath. Even Quill was nervously biting at his lip and tugging on a lock of his hair.

Yondu raised a brow curiously and looked around.

The heated blue super nova of anger in his first mate's eyes was enough to tell him he'd done something _not so fantastic_ last night.

What it was remained a mystery as the Hraxain turned on his heel and stormed out.

Kraglin didn't speak to him beyond a 'yes'sir' 'no'sir' for three cycles and it was pissing Yondu off.

He set about tracking the man down, Peter trailing behind him wittering about something banal that Yondu gave no shits about.

The Centaurian cornered his wayward first in the officer's dorm corridor.

"What's goin' on Obfonteri?"

The man scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest defensively. His eyes were all heat and hardness, "Well that's just fuckin' typical ain't it? Shit sir, yer a dick."

The Centaurian flung his arms out to the sides, giving him a bewildered look, "'M sure yer right. But why?"

The anger slid from his first mate's eyes and settled into amusement. Kraglin snickered, "You ain't got tha first clue do ya?"

The Centaurian shook his head.

Peter sighed irritably, "You two don't even know why you're arguing? That's so stupid! Just kiss and make up already and stop driving everyone crazier than usual!"

Yondu balked and then squeaked as Kraglin grabbed his face between bony hands and planted a big, wet, smacking kiss on navy lips.

The Hraxian pressed his forehead affectionately into the older man's, watching him splutter with amusement.

Peter gagged, " _Jesus_ Kraglin! I wasn't _serious_!"

Yondu shoved a laughing Kraglin away.

"Yer blushing sir." He remarked as he disappeared into his room.

The Centaurian felt the tips of his pointed ears go hot along with the rest of his face.

Damn asshole was right.

3.

Yondu felt raw panic spread through his soul as he dragged his first mate out of the sea.

The idiot had been mucking around in full gear with Quill, splashing and carrying on when a huge wave had hit him, pulling him under. When he didn't resurface, Yondu dove in after him.

He cursed as he flipped him onto the sand, noticing the large gash on his forehead. The Centaurian immediately started CPR.

"Come'on ya fuckin' asshole, ya dun _git_ ta die on me."

He ducked forwards breathing air into the taller man's lungs and beginning the compressions again, Peter sniffling in the background all the while.

When he leaned down a second time the lips under his pressed back. Yondu gave a - _very manly_ \- shriek and a tongue slipped in to tangle with his own.

He managed to gather enough wits - despite that _thing_ Kraglin was doing with his tongue - to shove the man back.

"What tha fuck Obfonteri?! Ya scared tha shit outta m- outta Quill damnit!"

The Hraxian smiled and opened his mouth to answer when he got an armful of sobbing ten-year-old.

Kraglin chuckled awkwardly, burying his nose into Peter's soaking curls.

His eyes found Yondu's over the boy's head. "'M fine. Ain't nothin'. I'm fine."

Yondu had a sneaking suspicion the words were as much for his benefit as they were the boy's.

4.

He felt the cool air against the back of his neck as Kraglin sauntered up and leaned down over the captain's chair.

"I handled it already, but I thought ya should know, Quill's been usin' them rocket boots ya gave 'im in tha ship's corridors again."

Yondu's head turned up and over his shoulder to look his first mate in the eye, "What ya do?"

The Hraxian smirked, "Reversed tha polarities."

The Centaurian gave a throaty chuckle, "That weren't very nice. Boy's gunna end up in a wall."

Kraglin shrugged, "That'll teach 'im."

Yondu grinned, "Yer terrible."

The taller man leaned in closer, "Yeah, I know."

The grin dropped off Yondu's face and his heart sped up. Kraglin was _so_ close. When the hell did he get that _fucking close_?

Pale lips were scant millimetres from his own and rapidly closing the distance.

Yondu swallowed, a click forming in the back of his throat as Kraglin twisted his head and pressed his lips against the Centaurian's.

The Hraxian's mouth moved eagerly over his, chapped skin catching against navy, making the older man swallow an embarrassing sound.

Blue fingers unconsciously wound around the tattooed neck of his first mate and dove into his thick hair, gripping it like a lifeline as he changed angles and sucked lightly on Yondu's tongue.

Jeers started up around them, snapping Yondu out of his daze. He shoved the skinny man away. Rising from his chair and stalking out.

He ducked out of the way as Quill sailed passed shrieking like a banshee. The boy slammed into the wall at the end of the corridor and fell into a heap.

"Aww hell." Yondu rolled his eyes and headed towards the boy, just to make sure he was still in the land of the living.

It wasn't wasn't because he _cared_ or anything.

And it definitely wasn't to distract himself from whatever Kraglin seemed to think he was doing with this surprise kissing _thing_.

5.

The Centaurian had had just about enough surprises for the next fucking decade.

This - this - _thing_ with Kraglin was unacceptable and Yondu intended to tell him so.

The minute his first mate entered his cabin, Yondu shoved Kraglin against a wall.

"Listen Obfonteri! Yer smart enough, yer good at yer job, ya ain't too intolerable, and yer easy on tha eyes! But that don't mean I want a round o' surprise tonsil hockey whenever you see fit! It's unnervin', it's distractin' an' I _don't_ like surprises!"

Kraglin's gaze turned into something smoldering and Yondu swallowed heavily. "Imma kiss ya now." He replied in a purring tone Yondu didn't even know he was capable of.

Leaning down, he sucked Yondu's lower lip into his mouth, twisting his head just slightly to seal their lips together. Passion crackled through the Centaurian's veins and he opened his mouth unconsciously to the questing tongue probing at the seam of his lip.

He was nearly a puddle of goo by the time Kraglin pulled away.

"Better?"

Yondu's eyes were glazed slightly and he shook himself. "Huh?"

Kraglin's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smirked, "Yeah, much better. Think I like ya this way sir, all kiss drunk. Makes me wonder what ya'd look like after I fucked ya."

The Centaurian blinked as Kraglin slunk out from under his arm and exited his cabin.

Yondu snapped out of his stupor, "Damn fuckin' asshole did it again!"

+1

It wasn't anything strange or unusual the inevitably set Yondu off.

Kraglin was leaning against a wall watching the crew celebrate, with a beer in one hand.

He was all graceful, deadly limbs, one foot up against the wall, the very picture of relaxed. He had that contemplative look on his face - the one he got whenever he was thinking - big, wet blue eyes staring off into space.

Yondu realised, with a start, how fucking much he _wanted_.

Never one to ponder on his actions, he immediately rose from his chair, stalking over to the Hraxian. Reaching up, he grabbed the man by the ear and dragged him off towards his cabin.

Kraglin stumbled after him, "Ow, ow, ow! Sir, that fuckin' hurts!"

Yondu ignored his complaints, palming the bio lock and all but throwing the man inside.

The Hraxian tripped clumsily over his own feet, rubbing at his ear. "What tha _hell_ sir?! Ya -"

He never finished as Yondu grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shoved him against the wall.

It was Kraglin's turn to make a strangled sound as Yondu's lips crashed into his own. It took him all of three seconds to respond, flipping them and driving the Centaurian's spine into the wall.

Yondu winced as his jacket pulled at the scars on his back but the slight pain was instantly forgotten when Kraglin gripped the backs of his thighs and hoisted him up against the rusted metal.

He moaned into the taller man's mouth, fingers threading through the scruffy brown hair on his first mate's head.

So maybe he had a little bit of a _thing_ for being tossed around like he weighed nothing.

It was hot ok? Shut up.

Kraglin pulled his mouth away running his lips down the side of the Centaurian's neck.

Yondu let out a breathy sound, fingers scrabbling across the Hraxian's shoulders until they found purchase on the guards.

"Krags - bed - come'on move it!"

The Centaurian felt the grip on his thighs tighten and the shoulders beneath his hands bunch as Kraglin pulled him away from the bulkhead and walked them towards the bed. He was tossed onto the furs, the Hraxian falling forwards and caging him in like some kind of predator.

Yondu's entire body shook as Kraglin leaned down and nipped at every inch of blue skin he could reach. He shoved back the captain's coat trapping the Centaurian's arms awkwardly. Yondu clicked irritability and pushed him backwards.

A subvocal growl was the response to the shove but Kraglin acquiesced, letting him up just enough to pull off the jacket. As soon as his arms were out of the sleeves Kraglin was crowding him back down onto the bed.

The growl was constant, curling around Yondu's senses like smoke as Kraglin explored his bare chest and neck, tracing the whorls of his tattoos with his tongue, fingers running lightly along the staples across his pouch.

"Ya mess this coat Krags an' Imma kick yer ass."

Azure eyes flicked up to his and a predatory grin formed on his first mate's face, "Dun worry sir, Imma fuck ya real good then stick ma knot in ya so's none of it don't come out an' ya'll be feelin' me fer days."

Yondu whined high in his throat at the words.

 _Hell_ , this Kraglin had been hiding in his first mate the whole _fucking_ time?

The Centaurian was almost disappointed in himself for not noticing it sooner, because _this_ Kraglin was _something else_.

The Hraxian gripped his chin pulling him into another one of those incredible kisses. The growl vibrated through Yondu where their chests were pressed together making him shiver and shove at Kraglin's jacket because he needed skin _now_.

Kraglin chuckled into the kiss, creating a strange purring sound, "Fuck sir, yer gunna fall apart real purty fer me ain't ya?"

Yondu snarled as calloused fingers danced across his overheated skin, "Ain't gunna be doin' fuck all if ya dun get them clothes off Krags."

The Hraxian tutted, "Tha's real cute ya thinkin' ya call tha shots right now." He shucked off his jacket, pushing the leather down to his waist and pulled off his shirt tossing it carelessly across the room. Leaning down he took a gold adorned ear between his teeth, sucking it lightly before purring into Yondu's ear, "Gon' tease all them purty lil' sounds outta ya." Kraglin leaned back and the growling increased as he drank Yondu in, "Damn Cap'n yer so gorgeous, wanna fuckin' _wreck_ ya."

Yondu swallowed heavily, trapping the embarrassing wanton moan somewhere in his throat. His voice came out much hoarser than he intended, chin tilted up in a challenge, "So fuckin' do it then."

The dull flames of lust that had been burning in Kraglin's eyes roared into a full-on bonfire and he snarled, nosing along Yondu's neck until he found a spot just beneath his jaw. Sharp incisors pierced his skin and the Centaurian cried out, pleasure licking through his veins.

Kraglin's fingers worked at Yondu's belt, practically ripping the leather in his haste to get them off. Next came his own, tossing them away so they hit the bulkhead with a dull thump. The Hraxian slotted them together and Yondu groaned arching up as much as he could with Kraglin attached to the underside of his jaw.

Rough hands hiked up thick blue thighs until the Centaurian was almost bent in half. Yondu gasped as most of his breath left his lungs, Kraglin made a happy purring sound against his skin.

Long bony digits skittered across the backs of his thighs, clutching at his ass and making Yondu tense in anticipation.

The second he tensed Kraglin froze, he slowly pulled his teeth from Yondu's neck and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"You ok?" Concerned coloured the Hraxian's voice and the growl petered off to a dull hum.

The sight of Kraglin, lips red from his blood _did_ things to Yondu and he launched himself forwards, lips crashing against the taller man's.

He tasted the sharp tang of his own blood on Kraglin's tongue and moaned. The Hraxian's fingers immediately resumed their journey, and Yondu fiddled around in his coat pocket, pulling out a tube and shoving it at Kraglin's chest.

The taller man broke off the kiss and looked down. He grinned and raised a single eyebrow.

Yondu could feel himself blushing, "Shaddup, that shit's useful fer more'n just sex."

Kraglin took the tube between two fingers and leaned in to nip lightly behind the Centaurian's left ear, "Whatever ya say sir."

He gave Yondu another one of those mind melting kisses and frankly the Centaurian lost a few minutes because _holy shit_ Kraglin could kiss like nothing Yondu had ever experienced. The Hraxian broke off, nipping at his jaw before snuffling back down around his neck and latching his teeth into the marks he'd left.

The pain was instantly eclipsed by pleasure as Kraglin crooked his fingers to brush along the Centaurian's prostate.

He couldn't stand it any longer and shoved Kraglin back a little, growling impatiently, "Fuck me."

Yondu could see Kraglin raise an eyebrow in his peripheral vision and hmfphed, "I ain't beggin' Obfonteri so dun even try it."

There was the tiniest of shrugs and the Hraxian continued moving slowly, fingers just barely scraping that fantastic little pleasure point.

Yondu grit his teeth.

He was. Not. Going to. Beg.

The slow movements continued for a few minutes, making Yondu writhe and whine. Kraglin's fingers crooked again and the Centaurian keened.

"P-please." Yondu stuttered, "Please Krags ya gotta – _aww hell_ – Krags please fuck me."

A happy purr vibrated through the Centaurian's jaw line and he whined as Kraglin removed his fingers, making him feel strung out and empty.

He desperately rutted up towards the taller man, not giving a shit about keeping what little control he had left.

Yondu trusted Kraglin.

None of what had transpired between them would leave this room.

He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that he trusted another being so implicitly or that – as Kraglin pushed into him slowly – his bean pole of a first mate was packing _that_ in his leathers _._

Yondu arched up, sharp fingernails digging into Kraglin's shoulder. His first growled low in his throat, jaw clamping a little harder.

"Holy shit." The Centaurian gasped, "Fuckin' – hell – _Krags_ , where tha –"

The words flew from his mind and the Hraxian pressed deep inside him making him see stars.

Yondu couldn't see because of the angle his head was at, but he could feel Kraglin's eyes on his face, greedily drinking in every sound that fell unbidden from his mouth.

The Hraxian's body had a fine sheen of sweat glistening in the low lighting and Yondu longed to run his tongue over the man's neck and sink his teeth into the pale tattooed flesh.

The tension started low in his gut, a tendon of pleasure stretching thin until that delicious snapping point. His back bowed at an almost unnatural angle and he snarled out his release.

Kraglin growled deep and long, jaw quivering with the urge to bite down hard into the blue flesh under his tongue. He could feel his knot beginning to expand and he thrust forwards so hard he forced Yondu up into the headboard, clocking his implant against it.

The older man whined as the knot rapidly filled, stretching him beyond anything he'd ever experienced. The tiny ruts of Kraglin's hips continued for a few minutes, a content purr emanating from him. Yondu threw an arm over his eyes and sighed blissfully.

Kraglin's teeth slid out of his skin and the man licked at the bite, wrenching another full-bodied shudder out of Yondu.

The Hraxian pulled away, limp cock slipping out of the older man. He turned to search for his pants and Yondu raised a brow.

He hadn't had a fuck like that in _years_ and damnit he wasn't letting Kraglin get away now that he knew how fantastic the skinny bastard was in the sack.

That was probably as close to sentiment as Yondu would ever get.

He strained forwards, abs still not cooperating in the afterglow, hooking a thumb and finger around the top of Kraglin's ear.

"Ow!" The taller man exclaimed as he was yanked unceremoniously backwards.

Yondu chuckled, "Shit Krags, ya ain't goin' nowhere. Ya think Imma let ya just leave after that performance?"

The Hraxian glared, rubbing his ear, "Can'ta been that bad sir, I made ya beg an' all."

The Centaurian laughed, grabbing the man's shoulders and dragging him up to lie on his sweaty chest, "I'll let ya in on a lil' secret Kraggles, I ain't had a fuck like that since '81 an' if ya think 'm lettin' ya git away from me now – yer dead wrong. Gon' keep ya 'round Kraglin."

A pretty blush spread across the taller man's skin, "Good." He replied, a deep purr starting up in his chest, "Ain't no place I'd rather be than playing tonsil hockey wit' you."

Yondu roughly thumped him in the shoulder, chuckling.

"Shaddup an' go ta sleep ya asshole."

Kraglin grinned into his chest, "Yes'sir."


End file.
